


hold me now

by thewonderzebra



Series: owner of a broken heart [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewonderzebra/pseuds/thewonderzebra
Summary: A follow up to "with all my heart" that involves mostly fluff and smut.
Relationships: Matt Grzelcyk/Charlie McAvoy
Series: owner of a broken heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648105
Kudos: 16





	hold me now

Following the hurdle of the first few days after surgery, Charlie’s recovery progresses rapidly. He comes to watch the team practice after the first week of being home, discontent to remain in bed, unmoving. Matt takes him to cardiac rehab and physical therapy after practices and before games, so as to continue being by his side, helping him recover. Not wanting Charlie to overexert himself, however, Matt relegates Charlie to stay at home during games, not wanting the atmosphere of the Garden to cause him to do something he shouldn’t before his body is ready. 

Charlie grumbles about being banished to the apartment, but he understands Matt’s reasoning. To keep himself from getting emotionally involved in the game itself, Charlie takes solely to watching Matt: watching him skate, watching him pass, watching him work and sweat. How he intends for this plan to keep him calm, he isn’t sure, but he is temporarily pleased with his logic, so he sticks with said plan. 

Naturally, this plan backfires as quickly as Charlie had thought of it. As he watches Matt, thoughts of how graceful and smart his boyfriend is circulate in his mind. These thoughts, coupled with watching every muscle in Matt’s body work under his pads are a recipe for physical discomfort. Every time he hyper-focuses on Matt so he avoids investing himself in the outcome of games, he feels his healing heart speed up, and blood rush from his brain. He knows he has to wait for physical clearance to act on his reactions, but every day that he remains on bed rest, especially when Matt comes home and Charlie can just breathe him in and feel him close, is a day closer to Charlie testing his limitations.

One night, Charlie’s desire becomes too much for him to handle. Matt has an incredible game, setting up plays and scoring two goals that lead the Bruins to a hard-earned victory. The broadcasters choose to interview him, and the sound of Matt’s voice, low and breathless, combined with the image of him dripping in sweat sends Charlie over the edge. A jolt of neediness, akin to a bolt of electricity, shoots through him, and all Charlie can think of is fuck the restrictions. 

Needing relief, Charlie pushes his sweatpants down his hips, just enough to expose his cock. He wraps one hand around himself, hissing at the contact. He wishes it was Matt’s hand, wishes it was Matt’s mouth wrapped around his cock instead, but hearing his breathless boyfriend’s voice on TV will have to do for now. Charlie imagines his hand wrapped around Matt’s dick, touches himself the way he wants to touch Matt. He is careful to be slow, careful to try and keep his heart rate from skyrocketing. Even still, he doesn’t last long...Charlie comes almost embarrassingly quickly, making a mess of his stomach, hand, and sweatpants. 

Feeling like he’s just come off a 3-on-3, Charlie tries to mitigate the mess before Matt gets home. He changes clothes and starts a load of laundry, even putting extra deodorant on to mask the distinct smell of desperation and sex. He then proceeds to climb back in bed, acting as casual as possible as he watches the post-game analysis and waits for Matt to return home. 

Despite Charlie’s best efforts, Matt is quick to catch on. When he arrives home, he comes into the bedroom, and gives Charlie a kiss, as per his recent routine. Then, he heads for the closet to change into pajamas. As he does so, he inhales deeply, and turns to look at Charlie inquisitively. 

“Jesus, McAvoy, did you jerk off or something?” Matt asks, laughing quietly as he works to shed his gameday suit. “It smells like sex in here.” 

Charlie says nothing, his face reddening, and Matt pauses what he is doing to focus on his boyfriend’s expression. It is then that Charlie realizes he has been caught. 

“Oh my god,” Matt says. “You did. Even though you’re not cleared.” 

Charlie smiles, though his expression wavers. He shrugs, trying to be nonchalant. Even still, he’s not an idiot...he won’t lie to Matt. “You looked really fucking hot,” he explains. “I couldn’t take it anymore.” 

He worries Matt is going to be angry, going to chastise him. But, he doesn’t. Matt just pulls on his pajamas and smiles, shaking his head. “I guess that means you don’t need me anymore,” he teases. “Since you clearly can take care of these...problems...yourself.” 

“No,” Charlie blurts out, faster than he intended. “My hands don’t feel nearly as good.” 

Matt walks over to the bed, and chuckles. “Relax,” he says. “I’m teasing you. I can’t wait to get my hands on you, either. Just wait ‘til after you get cleared.” He kisses Charlie once more, and this kiss is far more charged, far more sexual than any kiss Matt has given him during his recovery period...this only serves to turn him on all over again. 

“I guess this means I have something to look forward to,” Charlie says when they part for air. “Either that or I have something else to drive me crazy.” 

Matt smiles, a lopsided, toothy grin that he reserves only for Charlie. “I guess so,” he replies. He brushes his teeth and climbs into bed, pulling Charlie close to him. They breathe each other in, and try to sleep--but desire and longing is in the air, and both Matt and Charlie find that sleep does not come easily that night.  
*  
*  
*  
When Matt takes Charlie to his next post-operative appointment, Charlie is buzzing, hardly able to keep still. He has been ready to get back on the ice since before he got put on reserve for surgery. More prominently on his mind, though, is the thought of finally being able to have sex with Matt again after what seemed like a never-ending forced dry spell. 

At the end of the appointment, Charlie’s doctor gives him clearance for light training and some skating. Before Charlie can stop himself, he asks the heavy-weighing question. “What about sex?” Meanwhile, in the corner of the exam room, Matt puts his face in his hands and blushes from ear to ear. Thankfully, the doctor seems to expect this question, and tells him that he’s clear, so long as he doesn’t overdo anything. 

Charlie is positively exuberant as he and Matt make their way to their car. While he isn’t fully cleared for all hockey-related activities, light training is a start. However, the true source of his joy is the fact that he no longer has to hold back around Matt. 

When Matt reaches for the clicker and unlocks the car, Charlie stays by his side, rather than heading for the passenger seat. Predictably, Matt turns to ask Charlie why he hasn’t gone to the opposite side of the car, and Charlie pounces. Without a second thought, he pushes Matt up against the car’s frame, holding tight to his hips and capturing his lips in a bruising kiss. Instinctively, he presses his hips against Matt’s, grinding into him and feeling him squirm in response. In that moment, Charlie knows that Matt has wanted this just as badly as he has. 

“Backseat?” Charlie asks breathlessly, not pulling farther away from Matt’s lips than he has to. Full sentences seem unnecessary, so he decides not to waste his breath. Thankfully, Matt seems to understand what he’s getting at. 

Matt nods furiously. “God, yes,” he breathes. It’s all Charlie needs to hear. 

It takes a bit of awkwardness and fumbling to get the backseats where they will be comfortable while simultaneously working one anothers’ jeans off, but Charlie and Matt manage. Matt lays on his back and pulls Charlie on top of him, spreading his legs on instinct and wrapping them around Charlie’s hips. They are out of practice, but it is a familiar dance, nonetheless. 

“Fuck, Matty,” Charlie breathes when Matt pushes up into him, feeling evidence of his desire. “You’re already so hard for me.” 

Matt nods, and pulls Charlie down far enough to bite at his neck, leaving a dark purple bruise in his wake. “Been wanting this for so long,” he pants, as Charlie takes hold of his cock and teasingly strokes him with his thumb. “Want your dick inside me. Please.” 

Seeing Matt beneath him, hearing the sweet filth dripping from his lips, Charlie doesn’t need to be told twice. He teases Matt open with one finger, grinning at the moan he elicits from him. He then proceeds to push forward, thrusting his cock into Matt until their hips meet. Charlie holds himself steady for a moment, allowing Matt to adjust, and savoring the feeling of being inside Matt again. 

Matt digs his fingers into Charlie’s shoulder-blades after a few moments, centering his thoughts. He writhes a bit under Charlie, making his boyfriend shiver. “Move, baby,” he urges. 

Move, Charlie does. He picks up a rhythm, working Matt’s cock with one hand, and countering the motions of his hand with the movement of his hips. As he fucks him, Charlie knows that this isn’t going to last long. Matt arches his back and meets every thrust of Charlie’s hips, moaning and whining and begging, and he looks so goddamn pretty that Charlie wonders how in the hell he gets to be the one lucky enough to love him. 

“Oh Matty, fuck,” Charlie whines as Matt clenches around him. “I’m gonna come.” 

“God, same,” Matt breathes, clinging to Charlie with every ounce of strength he possesses. “Come for me, Charlie.” 

Seconds more, and Charlie does just that. He comes, seeing stars and blacking out his vision, screaming Matt’s name. Matt trails right behind him, coming in spurts in Charlie’s hand and on both their stomachs, his body clenching around Charlie once more as he does. Matt goes limp as he tries to catch his breath, and Charlie collapses on top of him; Charlie is just barely cognizant enough to pull out and roll to the side, so Matt can curl up in his arms. 

“Holy shit,” Charlie pants, tucking his face into the crook of Matt’s neck. “That was so good, Matty.” 

Matt laughs, a soft, breathless laugh. “Yeah it fucking was,” he agrees. “But do you think that classifies as overdoing it?” 

Charlie props himself up on one elbow, and looks down at Matt with a wicked smile on his face. “I don’t know,” he answers. “But how about we clean up and go home for round two so we can test that?”

Once again, Matt laughs, and the look in his eyes becomes one of teasing. “I’m not going to say no,” he replies. “Let’s do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading. If you so choose, feel free to leave a comment. Positive feedback from you all keeps my writing animal going. ;)


End file.
